Athletic or performance footwear is typically designed for low weight, comfort and functionality. Fashion and style may also be significant considerations. Embedding significant control systems within footwear must therefore justify the cost, complexity, weight and size, especially in view of the adequate functioning of existing available footwear designs.
Bladder Fit Control
In various types of athletic footwear, it is recognized that the comfort and fit of the footwear can affect the athletic performance. In order to increase both the comfort and fit of footwear, manufacturers have incorporated inflatable bladders of various designs into the construction of the footwear.
The demands for comfort and snugness of fit in other athletic events has resulted in the use of the inflatable bladders in various types of athletic footwear, including athletic shoes used for basketball and other sports. There are presently available athletic shoes incorporating an air pump, such as depicted within U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,765, to inflate air bladders located within the sole of the shoe, or alternatively, bladders located in portions of the upper or the tongue of the athletic shoe. The advantages of these types of shoes is manifested primarily by their increased comfort and the secure positioning or fit of the foot within the shoe. Another benefit derived from the use of air bladders is the potential for reduction of forces transmitted through the shoe to the foot and ankle of the wearer during performance of the athletic endeavor. Thus, current athletic shoes having incorporated air bladders provide enhanced comfort and fit, while also reducing the occurrence of various types of injuries.
Air bladder fit control systems for footwear are therefore well known and accepted. These systems generally have good performance, are low mass and size, acceptable cost and a simple user interface. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,756,298; 5,480,287; 5,430,961; 5,416,988; 5,343,638; 5,257,470; 5,230,249; 5,146,988; 5,113,599; 4,999,932; 4,995,173; 4,823,482; 4,730,403; 4,662,087; 4,502,470; and 4,374,518, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, showing designs and construction methods for adjustable footwear upper and methods and means for adjustment thereof.
For typical athletic shoes currently commercially available which incorporate both the inflatable air bladders and inflation pump, the comfort and fit of the article of footwear is adjusted by inflating the air bladder by use of the pump after securing the footwear about the foot. The wearer simply inflates the air bladder until a particular pressure level, or fit, is felt by the foot. However, due to the rigors of various athletic events, and because the human foot tends to swell and contract with varying levels of activity, it is very difficult for the individual to obtain a consistent fit from one use to the next, or to recognize the difference in their performance, based upon a pressure setting for the air bladders that is merely sensed by the foot. Therefore, designs have been proposed which include a pressure sensor, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,227, expressly incorporated herein by reference.
The development, incorporation, and use of inflatable air bladders within athletic footwear has been applied to ski boots used for downhill skiing. Thus, a number of patents relate to the field of ski boots which incorporate inflatable air bladders, for example, German Patent No. DE 2,162,619, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,087. While the original designs for ski boots having air bladders incorporated the use of an external pressurizing device such as a hand pump, more recent designs incorporate the design of the pump into the article of footwear, such as for example the ski boot of U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,022. Various footwear designs also provide a compressor which is actuated by user activity, providing a supply of compressed air while the footwear is in vigorous use.
Shoe Sensors
It is well known to provide instrumentation to monitor various aspects of footwear, both internally and externally. This instrumentation includes, for example, sensors for determining time-pressure profiles around the foot.
The advantages and general design of intelligent adaptive surfaces are well known, as are various methods for implementation in particular articles, such as seating surfaces, mattresses, and the like. It is also known to provide various controls for modifying footwear during use. For example, Gross et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,099, Gross et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,067, and Gross U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,933, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, proposes footwear systems which seek adaptive fit. That is, as the wearer moves, the footwear senses the pressure distribution profile of the user's foot within the footwear, and adjusts a set of bladders to achieve a desired state.
The theory of intelligent adaptive surfaces provides that too high a pressure applied to an area of skin may cause discomfort or produce medical problems. By adjusting the pressure applied to an area of skin, a more ergonomic support is provided. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,745,937; 5,713,631; 5,658,050; 5,558,398; 5,129,704; 4,949,412; 4,833,614; 4,467,252; 4,542,547; 3,879,776, expressly incorporated herein by reference. Using a first approximation, the goal of an intelligent support surface is to equalize the pressure applied to the skin along the entirety of the contact area, and to increase the contact area. See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,962, incorporated herein by reference. Using sensors, the pressure applied to the skin is measured. Actuators, provided under the surface, deform the surface to adjust the applied pressure and potentially increase the contact patch. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,687,099; 5,587,933; 5,586,557; 5,586,067; 5,283,735, 5,240,308; 5,170,364; 5,060,174; 5,018,786; and 4,944,554, expressly incorporated herein by reference. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,174,424; 5,022,385; A more sophisticated system models the anatomical portion being supported and provides a force distribution map, thereby selectively applying forces over the contact surface. Thus, more sensitive areas are subject to less pressure than less sensitive areas. An even more sophisticated algorithm takes into consideration the time of pressure application, and will adjust the contact force dynamically to, for example, promote circulation.
Foot and shoe sensor arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. D365,999; 5,775,332; 5,720,200; 5,678,448; 5,673,500; 5,662,123; 5,659,395; 5,655,316; 5,642,096; 5,619,186; 5,608,599; 5,566,479; 5,541,570; 5,511,561; 5,500,635; 5,471,405; 5,456,027; 5,449,002; 5,437,289; 5,408,873; 5,361,133; 5,357,696; 5,323,650; 5,302,936; 5,296,837; 5,269,081; 5,253,656; 5,253,654; 5,107,854; 5,079,949; 5,042,504; 5,033,291; 5,010,772; 4,996,511; 4,956,628; 4,862,743; 4,858,621; 4,852,443; 4,827,763; 4,814,661; 4,771,394; 4,745,930; 4,745,301; 4,703,445; 4,651,446; 4,649,918; 4,649,552; 4,644,801; 4,604,807; 4,578,769; 4,554,930; 4,503,705; 4,489,302; 4,437,138; 4,426,884; 4,152,304; 4,054,540; 3,974,491; and 3,791,375, all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference, which may be suitable in various embodiments of the invention, and also disclose various electronic interfaces which may also be applicable to the present invention.
Demon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,412, expressly incorporated herein by reference, proposes a system which seeks to modify the transient pressure peak within the sole by selectively bleeding a gas or liquid chamber within the sole, based on a pressure sensor, to limit peak forces and control cushioning.
Footwear Cushioning
Crary, U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,261, expressly incorporated herein by reference, discloses an energy absorption system for a footwear heel in which only a portion of the absorbed energy is recovered. See also U.S. Patent references cited therein, each of which is also expressly incorporated by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,93, October, 1889, Walker; 507,490, October, 1893, Gambino; 968,020, August, 1910, Yandoli; U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,066, March, 1941, Winkel et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,387,334, October, 1945, Lemke; U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,543, April, 1946, Dack; U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,445, January, 1947, Cahill; U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,039, May, 1948, Smith et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,951, November, 1948, Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,038, February, 1954, DeWerth; U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,460, June, 1955, Stasinos; U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,971, May, 1961, Murawski; U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,661, September, 1961, Israel; U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,490, July, 1974, Murawski; U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,688, April, 1975, McNaughton; U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,674, June, 1975, Pavia; U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,677, December, 1976, Reina; U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,951, December, 1978, Powell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,156, January, 1980, Rudy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,620, February, 1980, Selner; U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,945, September, 1980, Rudy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,457, September, 1980, Borgeas; U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,625, December, 1980, Cole et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,433, April, 1981, Hagg et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,648, May, 1981, Weisz; D260,196, August, 1981, Plagenhoef; U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,557, October, 1981, Pajevic; U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,891, December, 1981, Gulli; U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,413, February, 1982, Dassler; U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,892, April, 1982, Inohara; U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,893, April, 1982, Halvorsen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,158, August, 1982, McMahon et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,318, October, 1982, Frederick et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,978, November, 1982, Simpkins; U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,188, December, 1982, Turner et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,048, July, 1983, Lutz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,146, September, 1983, Parracho et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,072, November, 1983, Sarkissian; U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,408, November, 1983, Metro; U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,084, July, 1984, Horibata et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,397, November, 1984, Curley, Jr; U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,928, January, 1985, Kawashima; U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,046, January, 1985, Kosova; U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,460, March, 1985, Rudy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,979, June, 1985, Blaser; U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,124, August, 1985, Schnell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,553, August, 1985, Derderian et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,206, January, 1986, Weber; U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,279, March, 1986, Feurer-Zogel et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,153, June, 1986, Jacinto; U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,046, September, 1986, Dassler; U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,431, October, 1986, Dassler; U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,299, April, 1987, Omilusik; U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,996, June, 1987, Dill; 4,747,219, May, 1988, Ammendolea; U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,620, July, 1988, Titola; U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,681, August, 1988, O'Rourke et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,774, October, 1988, Allen, Jr; U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,009, January, 1989, Colonel et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,304, April, 1989, Parker et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,305, April, 1989, Wetzel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,502, March, 1990, Rudy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,884, March, 1990, Lindh et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,838, April, 1990, Chang; D307,608, May, 1990, Shure; U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,927, September, 1990, Misevich et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,350, February, 1991, Bunch et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,449, May, 1991, Richard et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,573, June, 1991, Giese et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,267, September, 1991, Kilgore et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,130, October, 1991, Barry et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,401, October, 1991, Whatley; U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,361, January, 1992, Rudy; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,138, February, 1992, Borden; U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,171, June, 1992, Stewart; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,206, March, 1993, Shorten; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,207, March, 1993, Shorten; U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,125, April, 1993, Shorten; U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,761, August, 1993, Chang; U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,766, September, 1993, Warren; U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,742, September, 1993, Kilgore et al; D341,478, November, 1993, Forland et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,051, January, 1994, Whatley; D344,174, February, 1994, Kilgore; D344,398, February, 1994, Kilgore; D344,399, February, 1994, Kilgore; D344,400, February, 1994, Kilgore; D344,401, February, 1994, Kilgore; U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,325, February, 1994, Beyl; D344,622, March, 1994, Kilgore; U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,769, May, 1994, Barry et al; D350,018, August, 1994, Kilgore; D350,019, August, 1994, Kilgore; D350,020, August, 1994, Kilgore; D350,225, September, 1994, Kilgore; D350,226, September, 1994, Kilgore; D350,227, September, 1994, Kilgore; D350,433, September, 1994, Kilgore; U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,636, September, 1994, Sabol; U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,639, September, 1994, Kilgore et al; D351,057, October, 1994, Kilgore; D351,720, October, 1994, Kilgore; U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,523, October, 1994, Kilgore et al; D351,936, November, 1994, Kilgore; D352,159, November, 1994, Kilgore; D352,160, November, 1994, Kilgore; D354,617, January, 1995, Kilgore; U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,608, January, 1995, Clayeria; D355,755, February, 1995, Kilgore; U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,060, May, 1995, Choi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,061, May, 1995, Barrocas; U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,079, July, 1995, Gallegos; U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,800, October, 1995, Luthi et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,639, November, 1995, Sessa; U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,786, February, 1996, Ratay; U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,901, April, 1996, Brown; U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,202, October, 1996, Hoppenstein; U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,804, November, 1996, Skaja et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,651, April, 1997, Prahl; U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,984, April, 1997, Hsieh; U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,373, July, 1997, Winter et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,327, October, 1997, Halberstadt; U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,690, November, 1997, Chang; U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,685, December, 1997, Pezza; U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,686, December, 1997, Herr et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,329, May, 1998, Horibata; U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,014, July, 1998, Peterson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,610, August, 1998, Brooks; U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,637, August, 1998, Reichelt et al; D397,543, September, 1998, Silvers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,419, December, 1998, Begg; U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,844, December, 1998, Wen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,686, April, 1999, Parker et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,384, July, 1999, Meschan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,502, July, 1999, Bishop; U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,451, November, 1999, Skaja et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,449, December, 1999, Orlowski et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,962, February, 2000, Shorten et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,929, May, 2000, Ritter; D429,877, August, 2000, Lozano et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,313, August, 2000, Skaja; U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,943, August, 2000, Hudson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,943, September, 2000, Gyr; D431,898, October, 2000, Clegg et al; D432,293, October, 2000, Clegg et al; D433,216, November, 2000, Avar et al; and D434,548, December, 2000, Gallegos.
A number of technologies are known for improving the function and comfort of footwear soles. These include adjustments for size and foot shape, as well as cushioning, energy recovery, pumps and compressors for providing a source of compressed air, and improved stability. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,771,606; 5,704,137; 5,701,687; 5,598,645; 5,575,088; 5,537,762; 5,384,977; 5,353,525; 5,325,614; 5,313,717; 5,224,278; 5,224,277; 5,222,312; 5,199,191; 5,179,792; 5,086,574; 5,046,267; 5,025,575; 4,999,932; 4,991,317; 4,936,030; 4,934,072; 4,894,932; 4,888,887; 4,845,863; 4,772,131; 4,763,426; 4,756,096; 4,670,995; 4,610,099; 4,458,430; 4,446,634; 4,414,760; 4,319,412; 4,305,212; 4,229,889; 4,187,620; 4,129,951, 4,016,662; 4,008,530; and 3,758,964, expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Footwear Cooling and Cryotherapy
A number of known footwear designs seek to generate a flow of air through the footwear to promote evaporation of perspiration and cool the foot. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,697,171; 5,697,170; 5,655,314; 5,515,622; 5,505,010; 5,408,760; 5,400,526; 5,341,581; 5,303,397; 5,295,313; 5,068,981; 4,974,342; 4,888,887; 4,860,463; 4,813,160; 4,776,110; 4,679,335; 4,602,441; 4,499,672; 4,438,573; 4,373,275; 4,364,186; 4,078,321; and 3,973,336, expressly incorporated herein by reference, for their disclosure of designs and methods for cooling footwear, the implementation of locomotion actuated air compressors, and integration within footwear designs.
Cryotherapy and personal cooling systems are also known, which facilitate comfort under normal conditions, and promote healing and reduce inflammation accompanying injury. For example, the therapeutic use of a combination of cryotherapy to about 4 degrees C. and controlled external pressure of about 0.4–0.8 psi has been used to speed healing after physical injuries, especially of the extremities.
Heat transfer systems are desirable under many circumstances. Heating is generally easily accomplished, by dissipating power. Cooling, however, generally requires coupling an endothermic mechanism with an exothermic mechanism of equal or greater magnitude, although in a different environment, to create a heat pump. Thus, heat may be transferred without violating the laws of thermodynamics. Many different types of cooling systems are known. However, efficient active miniature (<300 W thermal transfer capacity) cooling systems pose many design compromises, and few optimal designs are available. For subminiature designs (<10 W thermal transfer capacity), Peltier designs are typically used. However, such systems require a significant electrical current.
Cooling is generally provided in a number of ways. First, heat in an object to be cooled may be lost by transferring heat energy from a hotter mass to a cooler mass, which may be an active, facilitated or conduction process. Second, an artificial gradient may be created to allow heat to be moved effectively from a hotter to a colder mass. This process includes, e.g., compressing a gas to increase its temperature, then shedding the heat resulting from the compression to the environment, followed by decompressing the cooled gas in a different location to a net colder state than prior to compression. Various phase change, e.g., vaporization, solidification, adsorption, dissolution, etc., and irreversible processes may also be used to provide cooling. Thermoelectric junctions may also be used to cool, although their power efficiency is relatively low.
“Cryotherapy” is defined as the treatment of injury using the benefits derived by application of cold, optionally with external applied pressure. Such therapy has been shown to be particularly effective in treating musculoskeletal trauma resulting from an injury or by the application of a wrenching force to the body, e.g., lacerations, sprains, strains, fractures, contusions or fractures. This type of injury may be accompanied by a tearing of tendons, ligaments or other tissue, and triggers the body's own natural healing process. See Sloan et al., “Effects of Cold and Compression on Edema”, The Physician and Sports Medicine, 16(8) (1988); Bailey, “Cryotherapy”, Emergency, 40–43 (August, 1984); Cryomed Brochures. U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,381 to Roslonski teaches a cryotherapy device which applies both cold and pressure to an extremity which involves the introduction of a pressurized volatile refrigerant liquid, e.g., Freon® (a chlorofluorocarbon or “CFC”), through a controlled flow rate valve, which cools a maze passage in a flexible device. A pressure relief valve maintains a back-pressure in the system. It is also known to circulate a cooled fluid through a conduit in a bandage.
Chlorofluorocarbon refrigerants are known to be available and to be used alone or in mixtures. In a Roslonski-type system, the lowest boiling component of such a refrigerant mixture acts to propel the refrigerant from the canister and precool the remaining refrigerant liquid as it enters the cooling matrix. The mid temperature boiling refrigerant acts to cool the tissue by boiling in the cooling matrix at a temperature approximately the same as the desired tissue temperature. Lastly, the highest boiling component acts as a heat transfer agent to improve the effectiveness of the device, by stabilizing the operation over a range of environmental conditions and helping to distribute the vaporizing refrigerant. The highest boiling component generally vaporizes before it reaches the end of the cooling matrix.
While refrigeration systems may operate in a single phase, i.e., expansion of a compressed gas, high efficiency at environmental temperatures may often be advantageously obtained using a phase change material, such as when a fluid boils or evaporates, carrying the heat of vaporization with the gas phase from the site of cooling, or the melting of a solid, which absorbs heat. Thus, the area in proximity to the phase change will be cooled, and, in a gaseous system, the gas is expelled to the atmosphere or to a recycling (reliquification) system. This phase change generally allows substantial heat energy transfer with comparatively lower temperature gradients than single phase systems, i.e., gas expansion systems. These smaller temperature gradients allow temperature buffering around a desired temperature range, thus allowing a degree of self regulation. The fluid also typically withdraws more heat per mass and volume unit than a gas. Thus, a system employing a liquid phase may also allow a more compact system, due to the higher heat energy capacity of liquids than gasses.
The following patents relate to known refrigerant systems: Lodes, U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,092; Senning, U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,579; Ashkenaz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,438; Munro, U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,273; Borchardt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,040; Hutchinson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,342; Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,054; Orfeo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,536; Nikolsky, U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,776; Ermack, U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,064; and Nikolsky U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,002. Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,395 relates to a pneumatic pressure garment for application of therapeutic pressure. Gottfried, U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,413 relates to a pressurized bandage with splint functions. Towle, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,410 relates to a pneumatic wound dressing. Gardner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,404 relates to a pressure device for therapeutic treatment of body extremities. Romano, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,503 relates to an orthopedic device having a pressurized bladder for spinal treatment. Curlee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,957 relates to a therapeutic corset for applying pressure to a portion of the back. Cronin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,658 relates to a gloved splint, providing a shock absorbing treatment and possible heat removal from the hand. Johnson, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,335, and Johnson Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,455, both relate to a leg treatment system having a cold thermal fluid and having means for applying pressure. Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,318, relates to a cryotherapy apparatus having a cold compress and a gravity fed cold liquid. Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,783, relates to a cryotherapy procedure employing a gravity pressurized cold liquid. French et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,072, relates to a heated or cooled liquid thermal therapy system. Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,689, relates to a cryotherapy sleeve for therapeutic compression. Meserlian, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,227, relates to an apparatus for massaging or supporting the legs of a horse. Gammons et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,541, relates to a flexible circulating pad which ensures fluid flow to all areas. Sauder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,998, and Sauder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,537, both relate to a limb refrigeration device for cryotherapy. Kolstedt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,716, relates to a device for circulating pressurized cold fluid in a sleeve for cryotherapy. Arkans, U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,944, relates to a cooled liquid cryotherapy device. Larsen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,415, relates to a body cooling apparatus including a compressor and a condenser. Tucker, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,834, relates to a pneumatic splint device. Robbins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,297 relates to an inflatable pillow support having automated cycling inflation and deflation of various portions thereof. Artemenko et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,902 relates to a medical splint apparatus, having an inflatable splint body and a circulated cooling agent, cooled by solid carbonic acid (CO2). Davis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,819 relates to a pressurized splint adapted to apply a thermal treatment to a human extremity. Nicholson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,435 relates to on inflatable splint having a coolant chamber to apply pressure and cool to a human extremity. Berndt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,537 relates to a self-retaining cold wrap which treats an injury with cold and pressure. Baron, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,542 and Baron, U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,867 both relate to a self-inflating compression device for use as a splint. Golden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,146 relates to a cooling thermal pack with circulating fluid which conforms to body surfaces to apply a cooling treatment. Moore et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,620 and Gammons et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,541 relate to treatment pads with circulating fluid for providing a hot or cold treatment to a patient. Brannigan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,097 relates to a thermally capacitive compress for applying hot or cold treatments to the body. Arkans., U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,133 relates to a pressure measurement apparatus for measuring the pressure applied by a pressure cuff to a human extremity. Kiser et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,470 relates to a device for assisting in pumping tissue fluids from a foot and ankle up the leg. Stark, U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,190 relates to an apparatus providing body refrigeration, for use in high ambient temperature environments by workers. FR 2,133.680 relates to a system for cooling objects, including beverage cans, using fluorocarbons, e.g. Freon®. Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,051,100, Burkhardt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,516 and Richards, U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,704 relate to pressure relief valves. Ninomiya et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,622 relates to a check valve assembly. Martin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,840, Both et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,964, Galeazzi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,534, Mura, U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,587, White, U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,110 and Turner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,775 relate to pressurized container dispensing valves and systems containing same. Frost, U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,610 relates to a pressurized container valve and detachable dispensing attachment device. Nakano, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,501, relates to a refrigerant charging apparatus for charging a refrigerant, including a refrigerant can, an upper can-opening part, a conduit having two inner passages for indication and charging, respectively, a lower can-opening part, and a level indicator communicating with the refrigerant can via both can-opening parts, for indicating a remaining quantity of the refrigerant in the can. Chruniak, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,555, relates to a climate controlled food and beverage container which operates off an automotive climate control system. Howell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,833, also relates to a food storage container operating off an automotive air conditioning system. Fujiwara, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,222, relates to an automobile refrigerator detachably connected to the air conditioner of a vehicle. Maier, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,248, relates to an automobile air conditioner driven beverage cooling system. Kitayama, U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,890, relates to a portable chiller for chilling an ophthalmic solution, cosmetic preparation, beverage or the like. This portable chiller consists generally of a cylinder filled with a liquefied refrigerant gas and a chiller case. Ramos, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,183, relates to a cooling device for beverage cans which cools by releasing liquid nitrogen or liquid air from a containment “bubble”. Sundlhar, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,193, relates to a cooling device for beverages which cool by releasing liquid carbon dioxide. Saia, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,579, also relates to a liquid carbon dioxide cooling system. Fischler, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,273, relates to a coiled tube insert releasing a liquid refrigerant for cooling a beverage. Aitchison, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,933, relates to a liquid pressurized refrigerant system for cooling a fluid container. Beck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,856, relates to a liquid refrigerant beverage cooling device. Willis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,643, relates to a beverage cooling system employing compressed gas or liquid refrigerant with an improved heat exchanger system. Barnett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,484, relates to a liquid refrigerant system for cooling a can. Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,101, relates to a liquid refrigerant beverage chilling mechanism. Tenebaum, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,102, also relates to a liquid refrigerant beverage cooling mechanism. Dodd, U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,464, relates to a container which is cooled by the release of a pressurized refrigerant. Kim, U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,703, and Kim, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,407, both relate to a refrigerant cooled can mechanism. Shen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,838, relates to a pressurized coolant for a beverage can. Chou, U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,470, relates to a self cooling can having a pressurized refrigerant. Ladany, U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,548, relates to a beverage cooling device which employs compressed gas. Nof, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,271, relates to a pressurized gas method for cooling a container and liquid contained therein. Riley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,321, also relates to a beverage cooling device which preferably carbonates the beverage on release of the gas. Rhyne Jr., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,037, relates to a beverage cooler for sequentially cooling a plurality of beverage containers. Holcomb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,395, relates to a food container cooling system having a pressurized refrigerant fluid which is released into an expansion chamber. Campbell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,158, relates to an insulin cooling device including a refrigerating agent. Ehmann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,793, also relates to an insulating container with a refrigerant. Manz, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,625, relates to a Thermoelectric refrigerant handling system. Merritt-Munson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,838, relates to a refrigerant cooled cosmetic bag. Martello, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,847, relates to a liquid refrigerant system for cosmetics. Merritt, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,600, relates to a solar powered thermoelectric cooler for a cosmetic bag which seeks to employ heat produced by the thermoelectric cooling element to recharge a rechargeable power source. Collard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,798, relates to a thermoelectric refrigeration device. Rudick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,070, relates to a thermoelectric beverage can cooler. Harris, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,330, relates to a thermoelectric vehicle cooling system. Kitayama, U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,707, relates to a portable vaporizing liquid refrigerant chiller device. Isaacson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,809, relates to an insulating wrap having a eutectic solution in a film barrier container. Baroso-Lujan, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,680, relates to a Freon-22® cooled beverage container which flashes liquid Freon into an evacuated space. Each of the above references is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Goble, U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,929, relates to a non-CFC substitute refrigerant for R-12, including 2–20% isobutane (R-600a), 41–71% chlorodifluoromethane (R-22) and 21–51% chlorodifluoroethane (R-142b). Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,817, relates to a low boiling azeotropic or essentially azeotropic mixtures containing monochlorotrifluoromethane and methyl fluoride. Murphy, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,036, relates to constant boiling mixtures of 1,1,2 trichorotrifluoroethane and cis-1,1,2,2-tetrafluorocyclobutane. Murphy, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,049, relates to constant boiling mixtures of 1,2 difluoroethane and 1,1,2-tricloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane. Murphy, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,054, relates to constant boiling mixtures of dichloromonofluoromethane and 1-chloro-2,2,2-trifluoroethane. Murphy, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,973, relates to constant boiling mixtures of 1-chloro-2,2,2-trifluoroethane and 2-chloroheptafluoropropane. Murphy, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,974, relates to constant boiling mixtures of 1-chloro-2,2,2-trifluoroethane and octafluorocyclobutane. Murphy, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,436, relates to constant boiling mixtures of 1-chloro-2,2,2-trifluoroethane and hydrocarbons. Ostrozynski, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,865, relates to constant boiling mixtures of 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethane and 1,1,1,2-tetrafluorochloroethane. Ostrozynski, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,976, relates to constant boiling mixtures of 1,1,1,2-tetrafluorochloroethane and chlorofluoromethane. Zuber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,807 describes an azeotropic composition containing water, isopropanol, and either perfluoro-2-butyltetrahydrofuran or perfluoro-1,4-dimethylcyclohexane. The inventor states that the composition is useful as a vapor phase drying agent. Van der Puy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,104, describes an “azeotropic-like” composition containing t-butyl-2,2,2-trifluoroethyl ether and perfluoromethylcyclohexane. The inventor states that the composition is useful for cleaning and degreasing applications. Fozzard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,257 describes an azeotrope containing perfluoro-n-heptane and toluene. Batt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,716 describes an “azeotrope-like” composition containing perfluorocyclobutane and ethylene oxide. The inventor states that the composition is useful as a sterilizing gas. Shottle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,997 describes an azeotrope containing perfluorocyclobutane and chlorotetrafluorethane. Merchant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,202 describes an azeotrope containing perfluoro-1,2-dimethylcyclobutane and either 1,1-dichloro-1-fluoroethane or dichlorotrifluoroethane. The inventor states that the azeotrope is useful in solvent cleaning applications and as blowing agents. The inventor also notes that “as is recognized in the art, it is not possible to predict the formation of azeotropes. This fact obviously complicates the search for new azeotrope compositions” (col. 3, lines 9–13). Azeotropes including perfluorohexane and hexane, perfluoropentane and pentane, and perfluoroheptane and heptane are also known. Flynn et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,601, provides an azeotropic composition, including a non-cyclic perfluorinated alkane and a hydrochlorofluorocarbon (HCFC) solvent, for example, perfluoropentane and perfluorohexane, and 1,1,1-trifluoro-2,2-dichloroethaiie and 1,1-dichloro-1-fluoroethane. A hydrofluorocarbon composition, R-236fa, having a boiling point of −1 degrees C. is known. Another known composition is c-(CF2)4O, also having a boiling point of about −1 degrees C. Each of the above references is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Magnetorheological Fluids and Valves
Magnetorheological fluids are known for a number of purposes. See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,207, Jan. 1, 1985, Fluid Control Means for Vehicle Suspension System; U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,758, Mar. 29, 1988, Tunable Electrorheological Fluid Mount; U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,407, Sep. 20, 1988, Electrorheological Fluids, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,342, Jun. 6, 1989, Controllable Fluid Damper Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,392, Jun. 13, 1989, Semi-Active Damper for Vehicles and the Like; U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,172, Nov. 14, 1989, Observer Control Means for Suspension Systems or the Like; U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,699, Dec. 19, 1989, Vibration Attenuating Method Utilizing Continuously Variable Semi-Active Damper; U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,754, Jan. 30, 1990, Electrorheological Fluid Force Transmission and Conversion Device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,264, Feb. 6, 1990, Semiactive Damper with Motion Responsive Valve Means; U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,680, Mar. 13, 1990, Semiactive Damper Piston Valve Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,272, May 1, 1990, Semi-Active Damper Valve Means with Electromagnetically Movable Discs in the Piston; U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,057, May 8, 1990, Electrorheological Fluid Composite Structures; U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,425, Jun. 26, 1990, Method of Operating a Vibration Attenuating System Having Semi-Active Damper Means; U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,573, Aug. 21, 1990, Velocity Transducer for Vehicle Suspension System; U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,089, Aug. 28, 1990, Hybrid Analog Digital Control Method and Apparatus for Estimation of Absolute Velocity in Active Suspension Systems; U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,523, Feb. 19, 1991, Fluid Circuit for Semi-Active Damper Means; U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,079, Apr. 2, 1991, Semi-Active Damper Valve Means and Method; U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,513, Apr. 16, 1991, Electroactive Fluid Torque Transmission Apparatus with Ferrofluid Seal; U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,823, Jul. 9, 1991, Vibration Isolator with Electrorheological Fluid Controlled Dynamic Stiffness; U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,307, Jul. 16, 1991, Surfactant-Based Electrorheological Materials; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,774, May 4, 1993, Valving for a Controllable Shock Absorber; U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,622, Jan. 4, 1994, System for Reducing Suspension End-Stop Collisions; U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,623, Jan. 4, 1994, System for Controlling Suspension Deflection; U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,281, Jun. 11, 1994, Magnetorheological Fluid Dampers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,330, Feb. 8, 1994, Magnetorheological Fluid Devices; U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,360, Mar. 15, 1994, Atomically Polarizable Electrorheological Material; U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,438, Apr. 26, 1994, Ionic Dye-Based Electrorheological Materials; U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,373, Jan. 17, 1995, Magnetorheological Materials Based on Alloy Particles; U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,121, Feb. 14, 1995, Banded On-Off Control Method for Semi-Active Dampers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,973, Mar. 14, 1995, Variable Shock Absorber with Integrated Controller, Actuator and Sensors; U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,917, Mar. 21, 1995, Magnetorheological Fluid Devices; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,874, May 23, 1995, Method for Activating Atomically Polarizable Electrorheological Materials; U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,312, Feb. 20, 1996, Multi-Degree of Freedom Magnetorheological Devices and System for Using Same; U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,049, May 31, 1994, Magnetorheological Fluid Composite Structures; U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,238, Nov. 26, 1996, Magnetorheological Materials Utilizing Surface-Modified Particles; U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,474, Feb. 4, 1997, Temperature Independent Magnetorheological Materials; U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,752, Jul. 8, 1997, Thixotropic Magnetorheological Materials; U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,704, Jul. 29, 1997, Controllable Seat Damper System and Control Method Thereof; U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,077, Sep. 23, 1997, Aqueous Magnetorheological Materials; U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,615, Nov. 4, 1997, Magnetorheological Fluid; U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,004, Dec. 2, 1997, Controllable Fluid Rehabilitation Device Including a Reservoir of Fluid; U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,746, Jan. 6, 1998, Organomolybdenum-Containing Magnetorheological Fluid; U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,746, Jan. 27, 1998, Portable Controllable Fluid Rehabilitation Devices; U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,783, Jan. 27, 1998, Control Method for Semi-Active Damper; U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,372, Oct. 6, 1998, Magnetorheological Fluid Devices and Process of Controlling Force in Exercise Equipment Utilizing Same; U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,547, Dec. 1, 1998, Controllable Brake; U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,851, Mar. 9, 1999, Controllable Vibration Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,184, May 4, 1999, Method and Magnetorheological Fluid Formulations for Increasing the Output of a Magnetorheological Fluid Device; U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,767, May 25, 1999, Magnetorheological Fluid; U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,238, Sep. 7, 1999, Passive Magnetorheological Fluid Device with Excursion Dependent Characteristic; U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,455, Oct. 12, 1999, Method for Auto Calibration of a Controllable Damper Suspension System; U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,358, Jun. 30, 1999, Controllable Platform Suspension System for Treadmill Decks and the Like and Devices Thereof; U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,633, Oct. 17, 2000, Aqueous Magnetorheological Fluid with High Stability and Redispersion Capability; U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,664, Feb. 22, 2000, Method and Magnetorheological Fluid Formulations for Increasing the Output of a Magnetorheological Fluid; U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,681, Jun. 6, 2000, Controllable Cab Suspension; U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,486, Aug. 1, 2000, Two-Way Magnetorheological Fluid Valve Assembly and Devices Utilizing Same; U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,093, Sep. 12, 2000, MR Portable Hand and Wrist Rehabilitation Device; U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,709, Oct. 17, 2000, MR Adjustable Valve and Vibration Damper Utilizing Same; U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,633, Oct. 17, 2000, Aqueous Magnetorheological Material; U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,930, Nov. 28, 2000, Washing Machine Having a Controllable Field Responsive Damper; U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,470, Dec. 12, 2000, Two-Way Magnetorheological Fluid Valve Assembly and Devices Utilizing Same; U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,910, Dec. 12, 2000, Magnetorheological Grip for Handheld Implements; U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,290, Feb. 13, 2001, Magnetorheological Fluid Brake with Integrated Flywheel; U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,806, Mar. 20, 2001, Controllable Device Having a Matrix Medium Retaining Structure; U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,717, Mar. 20, 2001, Stable Magnetorheological Fluids; U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,060, May 22, 2001, Low Cost Servo-Positioning Systems Using MR Fluid Devices; U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,859, Sep. 4, 2001, Magnetically-Controllable, Active Haptic Interface System and Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,088, Oct. 2, 2001, Magnetorheological Fluid Seismic Damper; U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,249, Oct. 16, 2001, Linear-Acting Controllable Pneumatic Actuator And Motion Control Apparatus Including a Field Responsive Medium and Control Method Thereof; U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,813, Oct. 30, 2001, MR Fluid Controlled Interlock Mechanism; U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,110, Oct. 30, 2001, Adaptive Off-State Control Method; U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,419, Jan. 15, 2002, Magnetically-Controllable, Semi-Active Haptic Interface System and Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,080, Jan. 22, 2002, Apparatus Including a Matrix Structure and Transmission; U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,465, Apr. 16, 2002, Magnetically-Controllable, Semi-Active Haptic Interface System and Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,671, Apr. 30, 2002, Magnetically Controlled Friction Damper and Use Thereof; U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,604, May 7, 2002, Method for Adjusting the Gain Applied to a Seat Suspension Control Signal; U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,239, May 28, 2002, Controllable medium device and apparatus utilizing same; U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,193, May 28, 2002, Magnetorheological compositions; U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,813, Aug. 6, 2002, Magnetorheological fluid devices exhibiting settling stability; U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,404, Nov. 5, 2002, Instant magnetorheological fluid mix; U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,986, Apr. 15, 2003, Magnetorheological grease composition; U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,185, Aug. 26, 2003, Magnetorheological fluid based joint; D473,950, Apr. 29, 2003, Combined container and field responsive material; U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,105, Feb. 24, 2004, Magnetorheological twin-tube damping device; and EP 1,196,929 B1, Feb. 25, 2004, Stable Magnetorheological Fluids, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety.
Both thermal (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,681,024; 5,659,171; 5,344,117; 5,182,910; and 5,069,419, expressly incorporated herein by reference) and piezoelectric (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,185, expressly incorporated herein by reference) microvalves are known, with other physical effects, such as magnetic, electrostatic (see, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,441,597; 5,417,235; 5,244,537; 5,216,273; 5,180,623; 5,178,190; 5,082,242; and 5,054,522, expressly incorporated herein by reference), electrochemical (see, U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,905, expressly incorporated herein by reference) and pure mechanical devices also possible. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,647,574; 5,640,995; 5,593,134; 5,566,703; 5,544,276; 5,429,713; 5,400,824; 5,333,831; 5,323,999; 5,310,111; 5,271,431; 5,238,223; 5,161,774; 5,142,781, expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Shape Memory Alloy (SMA) valves are also known. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,659,171; 5,619,177; 5,410,290; 5,335,498; 5,325,880; 5,309,717; 5,226,619; 5,211,371; 5,172,551; 5,127,228; 5,092,901; 5,061,914; 4,932,210; 4,864,824; 4,736,587; 4,716,731; 4,553,393; 4,551,974; 3,974,844, expressly incorporated herein by reference. See “Tini Alloy Company Home Page”, www.sma-mems.com/nistpapr.htm; “Thin-film TI—NI Alloy Powers Silicon Microvalve”, Design News, Jul. 19, 1993, pp. 67–68; see also “Micromechanical Investigations of silicon and Ni—Ti—Cu Thin Films”, Ph. D. Thesis by Peter Allen Krulevitch, University of California at Berkley (1994); MicroFlow, Inc. (California) PV-100 Series Silicon Micromachined Proportional Valve.